


topping

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, a little bit of nsfw at the end, michael and Gav are pricks, nothing to bad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael refuse to believe that Ray is a topper but Ryan plays along happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	topping

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.

"So Ray... Who tops?"

"Who bottoms?" 

Ray snorted at their joke. Gavin and Michael were always on his case about shit like this; always about Ryan. Though he never really came out saying that he and Ryan were together, nor had Ryan, they made their correct assumptions. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious, at least to his two best friends, he 'hung out' with Ryan more than he did the two. 

"That's for me to know, you and to...never find out." He muttered into the pop filter. Although he was used to the joke, saying on a let's play made him uneasy. It wasn't that he didn't care what the audience would take it for, because he didn't, he knew they would write and draw everything they could and he liked it. But in front of other people, like the gents, or the people in the office who watched, or Ryan even. His eyes shifted to Ryan who was, as usual, sitting on the couch. Ryan was looking at him, with a smirk on his face. 

"That's alright. We know you bottom anyways." Michael said with a evil grin. "Just like you Gavin."

"Hey! I don't bottom! I'm totally a topper." He laughed loudly into the mic just before Geoff groaned and the conversation moved on, it wasn't revisited. 

Later when the recording was finally over Ray was in the kitchen pouring himself some water, with Ryan chatting away beside him. Lindsay sat at one of the high tables admiring the scene. Ryan wasn't much of a talker when he was with the others, another tall tell sign there was something between the two. Ray smiled, looking over at him his brown eyes glinting.

"I can't believe you." 

"He's an idiot, he'll never even notice." 

"Then whats the point of doing it?" Ray laughed, Ryan grinned. 

"Because it's funny." 

"Yeah...I guess so." Ray held back his smile, poking Ryan's dimple. Ryan blushed. 

"Stop." 

"They're cute-" 

"Oh bullocks!" Gavin sauntered in, dragging Michael behind him, who immediately moved over to Lindsay;s side. Ray and Ryan quickly separated themselves from one another, Ray   
blushing as he sipped his water. 

"Oh what's going on in here?" Michael said in a teasing voice as he looked over the couple at the counter. "You guys fucking in here or what? Letting my fiance watch and not me. Lindsay who tops?" Lindsay didn't answer but just laughed instead. 

Lindsay was probably the only one in the office that knew about the relationship, mostly because everyday after everyone left the office Ray would come to the warehouse and sit around with Ryan while he finished his own work. He said he was getting ride from him, he told the guys that at least. Every once and a while she would be around to witness the cute things they did and talked about to one another. 

Gavin was moping about around Ray trying to get into the cupboard. Ray stood in his way. "Rayyyy." He whined, pushing past him. Ray stumbled but laughed. 

"Fucker." He muttered. 

Ray moved out of Gavin's way with a grin on his face, standing just as close to Ryan as he was before. 

"At least I'm a topper." Gavin retaliated. Ray scowled. 

"Ryan, you top right? I mean you're a big fucker, you have to top." Ryan tried his hardest not to blush, he shook his head at Michael. 

"I'm not a topper man." He bit into his lip. Ray's face went bright red, he glared at Ryan for going along with their attempts as a joke. 

"Told you, I top." With that Ray walked out. 

"I think he tops Michael." Lindsay said happily. 

\---

"S-Shit..." Ray panted. 

Ryan moved expertly around him, taking his time with the way his lips and teeth touched around him. Licking the tanned skin softly at his sweet spots. He knew every place that made Ray squirm. Every time his teeth nipped at Ray's collarbones he whimpered. 

"Ryan..." He moaned, trying to urge him on from all of the teasing. However Ryan just moved to suck a purple mark into Ray's neck. Ray laced his fingers into Ryan's hair, pulling roughly. "Sh-shit..." 

Ryan finally popped his mouth of the younger boys neck, smiling with swollen lips. "Your turn." He whispered huskily. 

Ray stared confused. "Huh?" 

"I want you to top." Ryan laughed, putting his fingers to Ray's lips. "Don't look so scared." 

"I'm not!" He bit on Ryan's fingers. 

"Well then get to it." He winked. Ray rolled over on top of Ryan, smiling down at him. 

"I call the shots here!"


End file.
